


you're driving me mad

by petitjisung



Series: softcore jeonglix [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: in which felix gets a new piercing.





	you're driving me mad

**Author's Note:**

> this?? is all over the place. im so sorry i did them so 🅱️irty 🤟😔

 

 

 

felix wanted his bellybutton pierced. and _badly_. ever since jeongin convinced his mom to let him get his tongue pierced, felix has been adamant about getting a piercing too. jeongin would admit that felix plus a bellybutton piercing would equal hot, and that's precisely why he'd never let his boyfriend go through with it. he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing the older senseless.

  
so when felix came over in a crop top and a pair of _very_ revealing shorts, with a peice of metal shimmering against his abdomen, jeongin immediately shut the door in his face. the whine that came from the other side was nothing short of adorable, and jeongin fought every urge to open the door. god, felix was such an idiot.

  
"i'm not letting you in until you put on some clothes, hyung," the younger called, locking the deadbolt and plopping down on the living room couch. felix was silent for a long moment, then there was the clinking of metal, a key sliding into a lock, and the door opened. jeongin let out a groan of frustration, silently cursing his sweet mother for giving his alluring boyfriend a spare key.

  
"why the _hell_ did you pierce your bellybutton?" jeongin deadpanned, eyeing the shimmery metal embedded in the older's skin. felix gave a hurt noise, pressing a hand to his chest. "i think it looks cute, nini. you're just mean." the words were joined by a cute pout, and big eyes that silently pled for compliments. jeongin rolled his eyes and gave a defeated sigh. he had to admit that the new piercing looked nothing short of attractive when paired with felix's toned stomach and freckled skin. jeongin patted his thigh, a silent invitation for felix to take a seat. and the older boy did, with a blinding smile and a deep voiced giggle that jeongin loved.

  
"admit it, it's adorable," the australian teased, eyes dancing with mirth. jeongin nuzzled his face into felix's slim neck, breathing in the comforting scent of felix's strawberry shampoo. "fine, it's _cute_." the busan-born's voice was muzzled by felix's smooth skin, as his fingers found the older's hips and gently rubbed into them. lix gave a satisfied hum, running his finger's through his dongsaeng's hair. moments like these were commonly shared between the two, but that didn't mean jeongin would ever get tired of it. if anything, they just made him even more needy for his hyung's affection.

  
"i'll take it," felix murmured, nodding contentedly. jeongin lifted his head and pulled felix's into his shoulder, stroking his cheek gently. the older boy never cuddled with him and stayed awake, which was wonderful in jeongin's eyes; felix couldn't quote vines and do fortnite dances if he was asleep, and jeongin quite liked the way felix looked when he woke up. so when felix's glossy red lips parted with a yawn and his eyelids - covered in bright eyeshadow that jeongin _absolutely despised_ \- fluttered closed, the younger gave a silent sigh of satisfaction. he loved felix in every form, but the sleepy, sticky version was his favorite.

  
when lix woke up nearly two hours later with a tired whine, jeongin had to fight the urge to pinch his cheeks and call him jagi until he blushed so hard that he melted.

  
"morning, nini," the older mumbled sleepily, lifting his head and rubbing at his eyes. another whine fell from his lips, which were covered in smudged cherry red lipstick. "i messed up my eyeliner." the pout on felix's messily painted lips was so cute that jeongin didn't stop himself from pressing a little kiss there. and another. and another. and even more, until felix was a giggling, red-faced mess and jeongin's lips had picked up the pigment of felix's lipstick.

  
as felix's cute new piercing dug into jeongin's bare stomach later that night, the latter decided he didn't hate it as much as he thought he would. after all, he gained the opportunity to kiss felix senseless that night. so maybe it was better than it seemed.


End file.
